Enraptured
by Alwine
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Hermione ist mit Ron verlobt, als ihre Freundin Luna eine Prophezeihung ausspricht, die besagt, dass Hermione sich unsterblich in ihren Seelenverwandten verlieben wird. Doch das ist nicht Ron! Wer könnte es sein, und wird Hermine den Richtige


Diese Geschichte übersetze ich aus dem Englischen, sie stammt im Originalen von sshg316. Ich fand sie aber so schön, dass ich sie gerne auch den Lesern zugänglich machen möchte, die nicht so gut Englisch können. Die FF hat 10 Kapitel und ich hoffe jede Woche eins posten zu können, sofern ich schnell genug übersetze, aber ich denke ich schaffe das.

Das Harry Potter Universum gehört selbstverständlich JK Rowling und die Geschichte sshg316 … mir bleibt nur die Begeisterung für die Geschichte, die ich selbstredend gerne mit euch teile!

* * *

**Enraptured**

_Von: sshg316_

_übersetzt von: Alwine_

Kapitel 1: Lunas Grübeleien

Luna Lovegood saß an dem langen, vom Alter gezeichneten Tisch der Küche im Untergeschoss des Grimauldplace Nr. 12 und wartete auf den Beginn des Ordenstreffens, während ihre silbrig-grauen Augen verträumt durch den überfüllten Raum wanderten. Sie wusste, dass keiner auf sie achtete, sie wurde oft vergessen und sie war dankbar dafür. Luna war eine Beobachterin, auch wenn niemand das bemerkte und sie entdeckte die faszinierendsten Details an Informationen über die Leute, wenn diese nicht bemerkten, dass sie jemand ansah.

Sie spielte an ihrem Radieschen Ohrring und lächelte, als Neville versehendlich seine Tasse mit Tee umstieß. Erheitert nahm sie ihren Zauberstab von seiner festgesteckten Position hinter ihrem Ohr und entfernte mit einem gemurmelten Evanesco die über den Tisch verteilte Flüssigkeit. Neville lächelte sie schüchtern an und nickte dankbar bevor er sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit den Weasley Zwillingen zuwandte.

Die meisten Leute bemerken nicht, dass Neville nach dem Ende des Krieges erheblich gereift war. Er strahlte jetzt ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, das vorher nicht da gewesen war. Er mochte zwar nicht so selbstsicher sein wie ein weiblicher Schrumpfhörniger Schnachkackler während der Paarungszeit, aber er war sich seiner Stärken nun bewusst, aber auch seiner Grenzen. Momentan arbeitete er für das Ministerium wo er sich großartig in die Abteilung für Botanische Forschung einbrachte.

Luna klemmte ihren Zauberstab wieder sicher hinter ihrem Ohr fest und wartete weiter. Es waren fast vier Jahre seit Voldemorts Niederlage im Sommer nach ihrem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Krieg hatte in einem kurzen und blutigen Kampf auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts geendet, mit hohen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten.

Der Orden fuhr damit fort, sich einmal im Monat zu treffen, unter dem Vorwand den aktuellen Status übergelaufener Todesser zu diskutieren. In Wirklichkeit war es eine schlecht verschleierte Ausrede sich zu treffen. Der Orden des Phönix – dieses seltsame Bündnis von Leuten – hatte Seite an Seite Strategien entwickelt, gekämpft und manche waren sogar gestorben. Die Zurückgeblieben waren eine Familie geworden und diese monatlichen Treffen erlaubten allen mit den Ereignissen in den Leben der Anderen auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.

Wie sie es bei jedem Ordenstreffen tat, nahm sich Luna einen Augenblick zeit und schloss ihre Augen um sich an die zu erinnern, die verloren waren: Hagrid war von Rabastan Lestrange ermordet worden, jedoch Momente später von seinem Halbbruder Grawp gerächt worden, der seinen Mörder buchstäblich Glied für Glied zerrissen hatte. Professor Trelawney war von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen worden und an ihren Verletzungen gestorben. Mad-Eye Moody war scheinbar nicht wachsam genug gewesen und war von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen worden – von hinten, diese verdammten Feiglinge!

Hannah Abbot, Zacharias Smith, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang und Terry Boot waren alle umgekommen.

Auch in dieser Reihe von Leuten war Fleur Weasley, die von Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet worden war, jedoch erst, nachdem sie Rache an Fenrir Greyback genommen hatte, für das, was er ihrem geliebten Ehemann angetan hatte. Und natürlich hätte Luna niemals den Mann vergessen können, dessen Tod sie alle am meisten betroffen hatte – Albus Dumbledore.

Nachdem sie ihr monatliches Ritual beendet hatte, öffnete Luna ihre Augen und fuhr fort zu schauen und zu warten.

Zu Lunas Linker saßen ihre Freunde Ginny und Harry Potter. Es zeigte sich, dass sie die Ergebnisse des letzten Quiddichspiels zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin diskutierten. Luna fragte sich, ob die Schulleiterin sie vielleicht irgendwann bitten würde als Gastkommentator zu fungieren. Das wäre nett. Ginny beendete zurzeit eine Kurzzeitlehre als Heilerin in der Schule bei Madam Pomfrey, während Harry die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zwei Jahre zuvor übernommen hatte. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich und ganz offensichtlich über beide Ohren verliebt.

Während sie im Raum herumblickten, verharrten Lunas Augen einen Moment auf dem silbrig-blonden Haar von Draco Malfoy, der sich leise mit Remus Lupin unterhielt. Allein Luna war nicht überrascht gewesen, als sie von Malfoys Abtrünnigkeit von Voldemords Lager erfahren hatte. Jahrelang hatte sie etwas in diesem aristokratischen, jungen Mann gesehen – eine Melancholie und wachsende Verzweiflung in Hinblick auf das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Sie war glücklich wie ein Mini Muff gewesen, als er bewiesen hatte, dass ihre Instinkte richtig gelegen hatten. Die Informationen, die Malfoy angeboten hatte, waren unbezahlbar gewesen, zumal ihre einzige andere Verbindung zu Voldemorts Unternehmungen nun fort gewesen war.

Lunas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Küchentür aufschwang und die Ankunft von Ron Weasley anzeigte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie musste ein amüsiertes Keuchen unterdrücken, als Ron die Tür losließ, was dazu führte, dass sie zurück schwang auf das Gesicht seiner Freundin, Hermione Granger, zu. Nur Zentimeter bevor die Tür Hermiones Nase zertrümmern konnte, wurde sie aufgehalten, von der Hand Severus Snape's, dem früheren Todesser, Spion und Professor, der Hermione in die Küche folgte. Hermione murmelte einen Dank an ihren Arbeitgeber, während sie ihren rücksichtslosen Freund zornig anstarrte.

„Wirklich Ron! Wäre es zuviel verlangt zu erwarten, dass du mir die Tür aufhältst?" schimpfte sie, während ihr die Verärgerung deutlich aufs Gesicht geschrieben war.

Ron besaß die Anmut recht belämmert auszusehen, als er eine Entschuldigung brummte und sich dann auf den Weg durch den Raum machte, um sich gegenüber von Neville an den Tisch zu setzen.

Hermione, gefolgt von Snape, näherte sich ebenfalls dem Tisch um sich zu setzen. Snape rückte den Stuhl neben Ron zurecht, damit sie sich setzen konnte, bevor er sich selber elegant auf dem Stuhl daneben niederließ.

„Ich nehme doch an, dass ihre Mutter ihnen beigebracht hat, wie man eine Dame behandelt, Mr. Weasley." meinte der Tränkemeister, „Also erinnern sie sich an ihre Manieren!"

Rons Gesicht errötete. Er wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Hermione ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte und in warnendem Ton sagte: „Nicht, Severus hat schon recht, auch wenn er wirklich lernen sollte etwas taktvoller zu sein." Rons Mund klappte zu, während Snape nickte, als Zeichen, dass er ihren Vorwurf vernommen hatte und seine dunklen Augen zeigten Belustigung.

Luna verbarg ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand, als sie Hermiones Blick auffing. Hermione lächelte schwach, während sie den Kopf über Rons Mätzchen schüttelte. Luna und Hermione waren sich beide bewusst, dass Ron nicht absichtlich so unbedacht war. Er war halt einfach Ron! Luna nickte ihm und ihrem ehemaligen Professor zu, bevor sie sich an ihre beste Freundin wandte.

Sie war immer froh Hermione zu sehen. Sie war dankbar für ihre Freundschaft, vor allem weil sie wusste, dass Hermione sie nicht immer so gemocht hatte wie jetzt. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, hatte Hermione sie für eine komplette Spinnerin gehalten.

Luna seufzte, sie hatte so schöne Erinnerungen an diese Zeit.

Als Hermiones Eltern im Krieg umgebracht worden waren, hatte sie der Kummer fast aufgefressen. Sie hatte sich in ihr Zimmer im Hauptquartier eingeschlossen, fast nichts mehr gegessen und weder Ron noch Harry hatten gewusst, wie sie ihrer besten Freundin helfen konnten. In einem fehlgeleiteten Versuch mit ihren Wünschen überein zustimmen hatten sie sie alleine gelassen. Luna wusste, dass alle schockiert gewesen waren, als sie es gewesen war, der der Eintritt zu Hermiones Zimmer gewährt wurde. Luna hatte Wissen aus erster hand, was den Verlust eines geliebten Elternteils anging und sie wusste nur zu gut, was Hermione durchmachte. Nach vielen Gesprächen und Tränen hatte sich ein Band zwischen ihnen entwickelt und nun waren sich die beiden so nah, wie sich sonst nur Schwestern sein konnten.

„Hi Luna, " begrüßte Hermione sie warm. „wie war dein Tag?"

Luna grinste ihre Freundin an. „Ganz gut, Danke, und deiner?"

Hermione lächelte sanft, ihre braunen Augen wanderten zu Ron, um ihn einen kurzen Augeblick anzusehen. „Er war wirklich fabelhaft."

„Das ist toll! Daddy hat sich gefragt, ob du immer noch vorhast am Dienstag zum Tee zu kommen."

Die Freundinnen mussten beide lachen. Lunas Vater fragte jede Woche, ob Hermione zum Tee kommen würde auch wenn er sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren war, dass die junge Hexe nie einen Dienstagstee bei den Lovegoods verpassen würde.

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig mit Hermione geplaudert hatte, entschuldigte sich Luna, um sich etwas Wasser zum trinken zu holen. Sie verdurstete fast und es war so heiß. Sie pustete gegen eine Haarsträhne, die ihr stur immer wieder ins Gesicht fiel, als sie gemächlich zum Spülbecken ging. Sie nahm eine Tasse aus dem Hängeschrank und füllte sie mit Wasser. Dann drehte sie sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und nippte am kalten Nass.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten für einen Augenblick zu Snape. Was für ein faszinierender Mann, wirklich. Luna hatte während des Krieges begonnen den zynischen Tränkemeister zu mögen. Er sah jetzt viel gesünder aus, als gleich nachdem sie seine Freilassung aus Askaban sichergestellt hatten. Es hatte den Orden sechs Monate gekostet um den Wizengamot zu überzeugen ihn freizulassen. Der Schulleiter hatte Beweismaterial in seinem Büro zurück gelassen und als sein Portrait endlich ‚aufgewacht' war, war das erste gewesen, das Professor Dumbledores Abbild gesagt hatte: „Minerva! Such mein Denkarium! Ihr müsst Severus weiterhin vertrauen!" Die Erinnerungen in dem Denkarium hatten gezeigt, dass Dumbledore in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm schon in Begriff gewesen war zu sterben und dass er sich selbst geopfert hatte, um Snapes Position als Spion zu sichern. Der arme Professor Snape war gezwungen gewesen den Schulleiter zu töten. Es war eine absolut aussichtslose Lage gewesen.

Luna sah, dass Ron sich zu der Diskussion zwischen seinen Brüdern und Neville gesellt hatte, während Snape und Hermione sich leise unterhielten, vermutlich beredeten sie etwas Geschäftliches. Snape hatte nach dem Krieg die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse gekauft und Hermione arbeitete dort Teilzeit als Brauerin während sie ihren Tränkemeistertitel an der magischen Universität in London machte. Ron und Harry waren, um es freundlich zu sagen, nicht begeistert gewesen von dem Arbeitgeber, auf den Hermiones Wahl gefallen war, aber Hermine war unnachgiebig gewesen und man widersprach einer unnachgiebigen Hermione Granger nicht, es sei denn man wollte ernsthaft verflucht werden.

Luna vermutete, dass sich die jungen Männer im Ganzen lieber mochten, denn sie hatten ihre Bedenken beim ersten Anzeichen von Hermiones Wut zurückgezogen.

Die Küchentür schwang erneut auf und als Letzte betrat Minerva McGonagall den Raum. „Guten Abend allerseits! Bitte verzeiht mir meine Verspätung, es ging nicht anders. Nun? Worauf wartet ihr noch?" Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes war der Tisch magisch vergrößert worden, sodass alle im Raum sich setzen konnten. „Sucht euch einen Platz, damit wir dieses verdammte Treffen durchziehen können und dann mit wichtigeren Dingen fortfahren können – Mollys Kochkünsten!"

Gelächter und zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte ihren Worten und es gab ein allgemeines Gedränge von Menschen als alle ihren Platz am den Tisch einnahmen. Luna kehrte schnell zurück zu ihrem Platz zwischen Ginny und Neville.

„Ginny meine Liebe, würde es dir etwas ausmachen heute Abend mitzuschreiben? Danke schön!

Es sieht so aus, als seien alle abwesend und bereit. Lasst uns anfangen. Kingsley, würdest du uns auf den neusten Stand bringen, was…"

Luna hörte an diesem Punkt auf zuzuhören, wenn irgendetwas wirklich Wichtiges gesagt werden würde, würde irgendjemand Keuchen oder aufschreien und sie darauf aufmerksam machen zuzuhören. Gähnend schaute sie zu Ron und Hermione hinüber. Sie richtete ihren Kopf auf als sie sie verstohlen ansah. Sie machte sich ihre Gedanken über ihre Beziehung, diese war seltsam. Sicherlich, sie gingen miteinander aus, aber Luna hatte zwischen ihnen nie diesen bestimmten Funken beobachtet, wie bei ihren eigenen Eltern, Ginny und Harry, Tonks und Lupin oder sogar bei Molly und Arthur. Sie nahm zwischen den beiden eher eine Freundschaft, als irgendetwas anderes wahr. Sie schauderte bei den Gedanken daran, dass die zwei sich küssten. Ihh. Es musste so ein, als küssten sich Geschwister. Zumindest nahm sie das an, denn sie hatte keine Geschwister, deshalb konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, wie es sein würde eins zu küssen, aber sicher wäre es eklig.

Ihre Grübeleien wurden von Minervas Stimme unterbrochen. „Ginny hast du das letzte mit Greengrass mitbekommen? Gut. Dann ist mir gesagt worden, dass zwei von uns eine erfreuliche Nachricht mit uns teilen möchten. Ron? Hermione?"

Lunas Augen waren auf Ron gerichtet als dieser aufstand, seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurückschob und ein dämliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Er nahm Hermiones Hand – errötete sie? Luna konnte es hinter ihrem Vorhang aus Haaren nicht sagen. – Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte sagte er: „Ähm ja. Hermione und ich… wir werden heiraten.

Der Raum versank für einen Moment in unheimliches Schweigen - Luna vermutete, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die diese Ankündigung bizarr fand – und explodierte dann mit Glückwünschen und Gratulationen.

Benommen sah Luna wie Snape sich hastig vom Tisch entfernte, um dem Ansturm von Leuten, die dem frisch verlobten Paar gratulieren wollten, auszuweichen.

Luna saß einen Moment fassungslos da. Dies war ihre beste Freundin, die in begriff war einen Mann zu heiraten, von dem Luna wusste, dass es nicht der Richtige für sie war.

Als Hermiones Freundin gab es nur eine Sache die sie tun konnte.

Sie stand auf, lehnte sich über den schmalen Tisch um ihre Gratulation auszusprechen. Sie umarmte Hermione und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich, Süße. Ich hab dich lieb!"

Sie fühlte, wie Hermione sie noch fester drückte um ihre Empfindungen zu erwidern. Als sie sich wieder losließen, fühlte sich Luna für einen Augeblick leicht schwindelig und schwankte etwas auf ihren Beinen.

„Luna?" Hörte sie Hermione mit besorgter Stimme fragen. „Bist du in Ordnung?

„Ja ich denke schon…"

Luna versteifte sich plötzlich auf unerklärliche Weise, Ihre Augäpfel rollten zurück in ihren Kopf, als sie mit rauer Stimme, die so anders war als ihre Eigene, zu sprechen begann.

„_Es wird geschehen …"_

* * *

TBC

Ich hoffe, der Anfang hat euch gefallen, ich bin auch schon Fleißig bei der Übersetzung des nächsten Kapitels.

Wenn ihr mögt könnt ihr mir ein Review da lassen, ich werde die Reviews auch ins Englische übersetzen und der Autorin schicken.

LG Alwine


End file.
